Twins
by lee nay
Summary: cinta segitiga antara yunho dan si kembar jaejoong,dan jaerin. pada siapa ahirnya cinta akan berlabuh? yunho x jaejoong / yunjae / yaoi


Tittle : Twins

Cast: kim jaejoong, Jung yunho

By :Lia :)

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Menghindari beberapa orang yang mengejarnya,

Seoarang namja tampan memasuki area greja yang kebetulan dilaluinya.

nafasnya tak beraturan, dengan keringat yang membasi wajahnya.

Kaki jenjangnya memasuki tempat yang sebenarnya sangat jarang di datanginya tersebut.

Mengingat betapa sibuknya ia.

Mengikuti instinknya

ahirnya namja tersebut memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di _'ruangan kecil' _yang berada di dalam gereja yang beruntungnya sepi dan tak ada seorangpun.

Nafasnya masih sedikit memburu ketika telinganya mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Menggigit bibir hatinya agar tak mengeluarkan suara

"pastur... aku,aku ingin membuat pengakuan dosa"

Sebuah suara merdu menyapa indra pendengarannya

Deg

"Nde?" bingungnya

Aish... namja tersebut baru sadar akan tempatnya kini bersembunyi.

"eh... maksudku, katakanlah anakku"

"...karna tuhan itu maha pengampun dan ia akan mengampuni dosa hamba-hambanya" ucapnya.

Mata musangnya mengintip dari celah tralis kayu yang membatasinya dengan seseorang yang ingin megakukan dosa-dosanya tersebut.

Deg

Hatinya bergetar saat manik musangnya menangkap siulet _'malaikat cantik'_

Yang kini tengah menundukkan wajahnya.

Kulitnya putih.

Dengan bibir semerah cheri.

Benar-benar yoeja yang sangat cantik.

"sebenarnya aku, a-aku mencintai saudara kandungku sendiri" kembali suara merdu itu mengalun.

Hati yunho-namja tampan yang tengah bersembunyi tersebut- mencolos saat mendengarkan pengakuan yoeja cantik yang kini berada di _'hadapannya'_.

_'m-mwo... mencintai saudara kandungnya sendiri, maksudnya?'_

"apa yang harus kulakukan pastur... "

"...a-aku tau ini dosa besar" menghela nafas sejenak, kembali malaikat cantik tersebut melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"...tapi bukankah cinta itu juga anugrah, kenapa tuhan memberikan rasa ini jika pada akhirnya yang ada hanya dosa dan rasa sakit"

.

.

"hah... hah... tunggu, a-apa kau ingat padaku

Yunho tidak pernah menyengka akan bertemu lagi dengan _**'peri cantiknya'**_

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak kejadian _'gereja'_ saat itu.

Saat dirinya kabur dari para bodygardnya.

"yunho, jung yunho... boleh tau namamu?" ucap percaya dirinya lengkap dengan senyum sejuta watt serta tangan yang ia julurkan.

Yoeja cantik di depannya mengerutkan kening,heran.

Namun sedetik kemudian senyum manis terkembang dari bibir mungilnya.

"jaerin, kim jaerin imnida dan tentu saja aku masih mengingatmu oppa"jawab manisnya Sembari membalas uluran tangan namja di hadapannya, membuat namja tampan tersebut mata musangnya semakin mengecil,tersenyum.

.

.

"UMMAAAAAAAAA"

jaerin berteriak keras begitu memasuki rumahnya.

senyum manis slalu terkembang dari bibir cherynya.

Ia tak pernah menyangka sang kapten basket dari toho senior hight school yang begitu terkenal itu akan tertarik padanya.

Tadi, laki-laki itu mengajaknya barkenalan bahkan meminta nomor hendphonenya.

Sepertinya tuhan sangat sayang padanya,terbukti saat dirinya bertekad untuk melupakan cinta terlarangnya pada sang dongsaeng.

Tuhan mengerimkan namja tampan itu untuknya.

"aish nona, tidak bisakah kau tidak berisik"

sosok cantik serupa jaerin itu berteriak keras, merasa terganggu akan teriakan sang nona.

Ani, bahkan mungkin jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan nonanya.

Jaerin terpaku mendengar omelan sang dongsaeng.

Dongsaeng yang dicintainya,Hatinya benar-benar sakit.

"mian jonggie" ucap lirihnya sembari berlalu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"huft" yoeja cantik itu menghembuskan nafas berat begitu memasuki kamarnya.

Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang adik.

Dulu jonggienya tidak seperti itu.

Dongsaengnya itu slalu manis, imut, penurut, bahkan terkesan manja padanya.

Tapi kini semua berubah, sosok yang disayanginya itu terkesan benci padanya sekarang.

.

Semua bermula sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu mereka baru lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama.

Entah apa yang terjadi saat itu.

Yang jelas, setelah jaerin pulang dari acara jalan-jalannya,ia menemukan sang dongsaeng dalam keadaan menangis hebat, lengkap dengan pipi yang memerah -bekas tamparan-.

_"jonngie-ah wae?a-apa yang terjadi?"_

_"mulai sekarang jonggie tidak akan tinggal lagi dengan kita" _jawaban itu muncul bukan dari cheery lips sang dongsaeng, melainkan dari -umma mereka-.

_"a-apa maksud umma?i-ini tidak benarkan?um-umma hanya bercandakan"_

_"pak han,tolong bawa jaererin kekamarnya"_

Yang jearin tahu setelah itu,pak han-kepala pelayan- menarik paksa dirinya berlainan arah dari sang dongsaeng yang juga ditarik paksa ummanya menuju pintu keluar rumah mereka.

Samar-samar didengarnya suara sang dongsaeng dari sela-sela tangis sesugukannya.

_ "hiks,mian umma jonggie salah...hiks, jebal jangan buang jonggie"_

Dan semenjak saat itu, jerin tak pernah lagi melihat sang adik.

Lebih tepatnya, baru seminggu yang lalu ia melihat kembali sang dongsaeng dengan sifat 360 derajat berubah terhadapnya.

.

.

.

_**From: yunho chagi**_

_**rin-ah, apa kau sudah sampai rumah?**_

_**Berdandanlah yang cantik untuk nanti malam baby :D**_

-YEYEYE-

Jaerin tersenyum senang begitu membaca pesan masuk di handphonenya.

Setelah dua bulan berhubungan lewat hanphone dengan dibumbui beberapa kali pertemuan,ahirnya mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka juga sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Dan dikencan yang pertamanya ini,yunho akan _'bermain'_ ke rumahnya agar bisa mengenal calon keluarga besarnya.

Setidaknya itulah yang direcanakan mereka tanpa akan tahu takdir lain yang menunggu mereka tentunya.

.

.

.

Cup

Bibir hati itu mendarat tepat pada chery lips _**malaikat cantik**_ yang ada di hadapannya.

Yunho benar-benar senang.

sungguh, ia sangat merindukan kekasih cantiknya itu.

Satu minggu berada di gwangju untuk menjenguk halominienya yang kembali sakit, membuatnya tidak tahan untuk mengapresiasikan kerinduanya melalui sebuah kecupan, begitu rupa yang sangat dikenalnya itu membuka pintu.

"jonggie, nugu?"suara khas yoeja paruh baya -nyonya kim- yang merupakan si tuan rumah bertanya.

Sementara sosok cantik yang membuka pintu itu hanya terpaku dengan mulut menganga serta jari-jari tangan yang meraba chery lipsnya yang sudah tidak lagi perawan.

Setidaknya begitulah menurut jaejoong, hei...itu ciuman pertamanya.

Lain jaejoong ,lain pula yunho.

Sungguh, andai saja sosok paruh baya yang merupakan calon mertuanya itu tidak berjalan kearahnya.

Ingin rasanya namja bermata sipit itu mencium kembali kekasih cantiknya.

Tingkah kagetnya benar-benar menggemaskan,ia tidak menyangka kekasihnya bisa berekspresi seimut ini hanya karna sebuah kecupan,setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan yunho tanpa tahu bahwa ia salah orang.

"nuguya?" kembali suara khas itu mengalun.

"ehm... annyeong ahjuma,naneun jung yunho imnida,namjachingu jaerin" balas ramah yunho sembari membungkuk hormat.

.

.

"oppa, kau sudah datang" pekik keras jaerin yang terlihat berjalan cepat menuruni anak tangga begitu nyonya kim membuka lebar pintu rumahnya.

DEG

Namaja tampan bermata muasang itu terpaku akan apa yang kini di lihatnya.

Iris coklatnya menatap bergantian pada sosok jaerin yang menuruni tangga serta malaikat cantik di hadapannya.

"bogosippho" pelukan sang yoejachingu seakan menyadarkan yunho akan keterpanaanya.

Sepintas terlihat sama, namun jika lebih diperhatikan sosok yang masih terpaku dan memegang bibirnya itu jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan sang kekasih.

Matanya bulat besar, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang dinegaranya yang bermata sipit-bahkan jaerin bermata sipit- dengan iris hitam kelam.

Sempat tadi ia berpikir jika yoejachingunya melakukan oprasi mata karna menurutnya itu lumrah disana.

Kulitnya bahkan lebih putih dibanding jaerin,cendrung pucat sebenarnya.

Dengan chery lips merah tanpa olesan lipstik atapun lipglos seperti yang dipakai kekasihnya.

Cantik alami... begitulah yunho mendeskripsikan sosok yang tadi diciumnya.

Walaupun akan terkesan tomboy dengan rambut sebahu -oke, tadinya namja musang itu juga berpikir jaerin memotong rambutnya-

Sedetik kemudian namja tampan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepanya, tidak seharusnya ia berfikir demikian, membandingkan sang kekasih dengan sosok cantik malaikat itu.

Tunggu dulu... OMO, apa tadi?menciumnya?

Oh god... yunho baru sadar akan hal itu, bahwa yang diciumnya tadi bukanlah jaerin kekasihnya, Melainkan calon iparnya.

Dan namja berkulit tan itu merasa gagal dikencan pertamanya.

.

.

Kecanggungan tengah berlangsung di tengah acara makan malam keluarga kim.

Khusnya bagi jaejoong dan yunho.

Sekali lagi, namja tampan itu merasa terkecoh dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Setelah kesalahannya megenali orang –menyangka jaejoong adalah jaerin- ternyata ia juga salah mengenali gender calon adik iparnya tersebut.

Terbukti, sosok cantik yang dikiranya **_malaikat tersasar_** itu merupakan NAMJA pertama yang diciumnya.

Sekali lagi, NAMJA.

Oh my... yunho tak pernah menyangka hal ini,bahwa didalam hidupnya akan berciuman dengan seorang namja.

Andai saja jaerin tak tak mengenalkan jaejoong sebagai **_namdongsaneg_**nya (adik laki-laki), pasti sekarang yunho akan tetap salah paham terhadap gender namja cantik tersebut.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan santai menuju kelasnya diiringi tatapan-tatapan kagum beberapa siswa yang berada dikoridor, menjadi seorang kapten basket serta kingka di toho senior hight school slalu membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian .

"hyung"suara tenor seoarang **_namja tiang_** membuat yunho memghentikan langkahnya.

Mensejajarkan dirinya dengan yunho, kembali **_namja tiang_** itu mengalunkan suaranya.

"lusa sekolah kita akan bertanding lagi dengan shinki senior hight school..." changmin, si namja tiang memulai percakapan.

"... aku harap permainan hyung tetap sekeren dulu"

"maksudnya?" mengerti ada maksud terselubung dari ucapan sang **_magnae_**,yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya berharap changmin langsung menjelaskan arti dari ucapannya.

"aku harap hubungan hyung dengan si **_peri greja_** itu tidak mempengaruhi pertandingan lusa" menjadi sahabat yunho,membuat changmin tau segalanya termasuk hubungannya dengan jaerin yang bersekolah di shinki senior hight school.  
"kau tenang saja, jaerin sedang mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar dan sekarang ia sedang berada dijepang" yunho memberi pengertian.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian kemarin saat ia, , dan jaejoong mengantar jaerin ke konghang(bandara).

Saat itu, yunho dan sibuk mewanti-wanti jaerin apa yang boleh dan tak boleh dilakukannya saat di jepang , sementara nmaja cantik itu hanya diam saja.

Entahlah, yunho merasa Seperti ada kecanggungan pada hubungan si kembar.

Sama seperti saat yunho pergi mengencani jaerin hari itu, jaejoong hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun.

Sesekali jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya' atau menggeleng sebagai jawaban 'tidak' saat menanyainya sesuatu, ataupun tersenyum saat dirasa ada sesuatu yang lucu.

Dan yunho merasa sangat konyol karna diam-diam selalu memperhatikan calon shindongsaeng-nya(adik ipar) itu, serta merasa sangat **_gila _**karna menyukai setiap ekspresi yang jaejoong keluarkan.

menurutnya, jaejoong benar-benar sangat imut, andai saja ia belum menjalani hubungan dengan jaerin.

PLAK

Yunho menampar dirinya sendiri kala itu saat menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan.

Membuat serta jaejoong memandang aneh terhadapnya.

_"ahjuma tidak pulang?"_ tanya yunho salah tingkah,tangan kanannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sudah pasti tidak gatal.

Hanya itu yang bisa yunho ucapkan sebagai pengalih perhatian atas tingkah konyolnya.

Toh saat itu jaerin sudah menaiki pesawatnya.

.

.

"... hyung, kau mendengarku" kembali suara tenor changmin menyadarkan yunho dari lamunnnya.

"aish... hyung ini, pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, apapun yang terjadi tim kita harus menang dan harus mengalahkan si kuda dan anak baru itu" ucap cangmin kesal karna sang 'hyung' yang tak memggubrisnya.

"nde..." balas yunho di akhiri cengiran padan akhir ucapannya sedang jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk tanda 'peas' ke arah sang dongsaeng.

.

.

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran baru saja berbunyi ketika yunho merasa handphonenya bergetar.

**+Shieomeoni calling+**

"yoboseo... ahjuma"

_"yoboseo... yunho-ya, bisa ahjuma minta tolong?" _

"nde..."

_"bisa tolong jemput jonggie disekolahnya? Ada sedikit masalah dikantor jadi ahjuma tidak bisa menjemputnya!"_

"nde..."

_"khamsa hamnida"_

"conman heyo"

Begitu sambungan henphonnya terputus, segera namaj dengan kulit tan tersebut melesat cepat menuju parkiran, tak dipedulikannya changming yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Seperti ada perasaan membuncah yang dirasakannya, alasan untuk menemui namja pertama yang mendapat ciumannya, dan bahkan ia belum minta maaf atas kejadian malam itu –tidak sengaja mencium sang shindongsaeng-.

Setidaknya itu akan menjadi alasan untuk memulai percakapan dengan **_malaikat cantik_** itu, dengan meminta maaf tentunnya.

.

.

**Yunho pov**

.

.

"huft" tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan.

Setidaknya itu yang kulakukan beberapa menit sebelum memasuki area greja tempat jaejoong mengapa aku merasa sangat nerfese. :)

Dari satpam sekolah aku tahu bahwa namja cantik itu biasa menunggu kim ahjuma menjemputnya di tempat yang amat sangat teramat jarang kudatangi ini. Yang kebetulan juga berada tepat di sebelah shinki senior hight school.

Entahlah, sejak sebuah kejadian yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu membuatku kurang percaya akan keberadaanNYA sehingga membuatku tak pernah lagi memasuki tempat **_suci_** ini.

Oke, pengecualian untuk kejadian empat bulan yang lalu tersebut, saat pertama kali aku betemu dengan jaerin, yang dimulai dari keisenganku untuk **_bermain_** dengan tiga orang bodoh suruhan si tua bangka itu.

TAP

TAP

langkahku semakin mantap.

TRAK

Dengan pelan ku buka pintu kembar besar yang berada di depanku.

Aku melihatnya, punngung namja cantik itu terlihat jelas dari tempatku saat ini.

TAP

TAP

Seperti ada sesuatu yang megis yang membuatku melangkahkan kakiku makin dekat kearahnya.

TAP

Aku menghentingkan langkahku saat berada tepat disebelahnya, tapi sepertinya ia terlihat tak terganggu dengan itu atau mungkin tak menyadari keberadaanku.

Sugguh ia terlihat cantik dari jarak pandang sedekat ini.

Kulit pucatnya yang seputih susu dan matanya yang terpejam dengan bulu mata lentik yang terlihat begitu indah serta kedua tangan yang mengepal di depan dada, terlihat begitu khusuk akan doa-doanya.

Dan indah bagai malaikat.

"..."

DEG

Walaupun samar-samar aku dapat mendengar suara jaejoong.

Alunan pujian untuk sang pencipata.

Tapi bukan 'lagu' itu masalahnya, melainkan suara namja cantik ini.

Suara yang terasa tak asing bagiku.

DEG

Seakan tersengat listrik ribuan volt, bayangan-bayangan itu berputar di otakku.

_"... sebenarnya aku,aku mencintai saudara kandungku sendiri"_

_"ji-jika pastur disini, o-orang didalam i-itu siapa?"_

_"kya... siapa kau sebenarnya?"_

_"agashi, aku minta maaf"_

_" jangan tarik-tarik celanaku"_

_"hua... umma, dia melepas celana jonggie"_

_"kya... dasar mesum"_

DEG

Aku memundurkan langkahku.

Tidak, ini tidak mungkin **_peri greja_** itu bukan jaerin melainkan...

_"hyung minggu depan kita akan bertanding dengan shinki hyung"_

_"sepertinya yoeja cheers itu tertarik kepadamu hyung"_

_"jaerin, kim jaerin imnida dan tentu saja aku masih mengingatmu oppa"_

BRUG

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
